


But Lover, You're the One to Blame

by OctopusQueen



Series: But We’re the Greatest, They’ll Hang Us in the Louvre [9]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Daddy Kink, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Finger Sucking, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Gratuitous Smut, Hair-pulling, Heavy BDSM, Humiliation, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Married Couple, Married Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Married Sex, Overstimulation, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Richie Tozier Has a Big Dick, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Size Queen Eddie Kaspbrak, Smut, Spanking, Top Richie Tozier, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctopusQueen/pseuds/OctopusQueen
Summary: Eddie’s big eyes were wider than Richie had ever seen them before.“You mean… like double penetration?”Richie bit his lip and nodded.Set in the But We're the Greatest, They'll Hang Us in the Louvre series. It's just straight porn. Like just a sex scene, really nothing else.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: But We’re the Greatest, They’ll Hang Us in the Louvre [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654378
Comments: 10
Kudos: 164





	But Lover, You're the One to Blame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bebe8s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bebe8s/gifts).



> This is a gift for user bebe8s (birightsrichie on tumblr). She had suggested this in a comment waaaayyy back on my first ever fic in this series, and I wanted to thank her for doing so much proofreading for me and catching all my dumb mistakes.  
> But keep in mind, that means I had no proofreader for this, so please forgive any and all dumb mistakes.
> 
> It's porn, plain and simple. Just a bunch of filthy porn that I had a ton of fun writing.

“You want coffee or tea, lovebug?”

“Coffee. Thanks darling,” Eddie called from the next room, and Richie fixed them each a cup of coffee before returning to the living room where Eddie was waiting on the sofa.

“Thank you babe,” Eddie smiled as he accepted both the mug of coffee and the quick kiss Richie planted on his lips. 

Richie settled down into the couch with his own coffee, throwing his free arm around Eddie as he leaned forward to grab the TV remote off the coffee table in front of them.

“Ready to watch Gordon Ramsay break someone’s spirit?” Eddie asked as he switched on the TV.

“The answer to that question is literally always ‘yes’,” Richie responded seriously, and Eddie giggled as he flipped over to the Food Network.

They sipped their coffee and watched Hell’s Kitchen, occasionally adding their own commentary and making each other laugh. Once they had finished their coffee, Eddie moved into a lying position, curled up on his side with his head nestled into Richie’s lap, Richie mindlessly stroking his fingers through Eddie’s soft hair.

They both had the day off, which rarely happened anymore. Whenever it did, they always said they would do something fun, like go out and explore the city, or go on a drive along the lake, but when the day actually rolled around they would usually spend it like this: lounging around the house, watching trashy TV together and goofing around, only occasionally finding the motivation to go out to dinner.

Richie supposed this was what made them the definition of a ‘boring old married couple’, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

The episode ended, and Eddie turned over in Richie’s lap so he was on his back, reaching up to place a hand on Richie’s chest, trailing a finger along the skin exposed above the collar of the old t-shirt he was wearing. They were both in sweatpants and both wearing one of Richie’s old shirts; it was slightly baggy on Eddie and fell low enough that his collarbone was exposed.

Richie smiled down at his husband, still stroking his hair adoringly. It was a beautiful sunny day in Chicago, and the massive windows in the living room of their new home allowed the natural light to pour in uninhibited. The golden sunlight made Eddie’s beautiful tanned skin almost seem to glow.

“Mmmm…” Eddie hummed contentedly. “As comfortable as this is, and you do have a nice, big, comfy lap… didn’t we say we were gonna do something today?”

“We are doing something. We’re patronizing a local business.”

“What local business?”

“This business,” Richie responded seriously as he slid a hand down to squeeze Eddie’s ass.

Eddie huffed in annoyance, but still giggled as he swatted Richie’s hand away. He sat up, raising his arms up and arching his back in a stretch, before snatching up the remote to shut off the TV.

“Come on, babe. We can’t just be lazy and watch TV all day. Maybe we could go to a movie? We haven’t done that in a while. Or maybe we should go to the park or something. We could both use the exercise.”

“Exercise sounds good.”

Eddie scoffed.

“You never want to go out and exercise.”

“Who said I wanted to go out? I think we could find a way to exercise right… here,” he’d been gradually leaning in, and he attached his lips to Eddie’s after the last word.

Eddie laughed a bit into the kiss, but still allowed Richie to deepen it, wrapping his arms around Richie’s neck as Richie slowly laid him down on the couch. Eddie raised a leg and wrapped it around Richie’s waist as Richie settled down on top of him, both of them smiling through their kisses. It began sweetly, almost playfully, but quickly progressed to being more sensual as hands began to roam.

“Did you have anything particular… in mind?” Eddie asked teasingly between kisses, but to his surprise, Richie pulled away, both of their chests heaving as they struggled to catch their breath.

“Uh, yeah, actually,” he was looking down at Eddie with a furrowed brow and his bottom lip firmly between his teeth, looking serious, but also a little nervous. 

Eddie raised his eyebrows in question.

“Um… I thought maybe we could try something? Something new? If… you know… if you’re in the mood to do something like that today?”

Eddie’s eyebrows shot up even farther, and his mouth fell open slightly in surprise. He nodded eagerly and smiled up at Richie. Richie smiled back, both of them still brimming with nervous energy.

It wasn’t that they never tried anything new; quite the opposite, actually. They were always trying out new toys, new positions, new roleplay scenarios… but it was always Eddie who made the initiation; he was the one who always wanted to try new stuff, and Richie was usually just along for the ride.

Not that Eddie was complaining. He loved that Richie was always ready and willing and down to try anything. But for Richie to actually be the one who wanted to try something… this was so new and exciting and Eddie could already feel his blood start to rush down south.

“So… you know when we were at the club last month, you were wearing that one plug I like, the big one, and then I was… fingering you… with the plug inside…”

“Mmmm…” Eddie hummed in acknowledgement, thinking back to that night at the club. It had been absolutely incredible. When Eddie thought about it, it was hard to even imagine there was a time when Richie had been tentative about being a Dom. He had just absolutely taken charge of Eddie, dishing out all the pain, humiliation, and punishment that Eddie craved and more.

Eddie squirmed slightly underneath Richie. The memory was already starting to turn him on, and when his groin brushed up against Richie’s, he could tell he wasn’t alone.

“Well, I’ve been thinking…” Richie’s voice was low and heavy with lust. “When I was watching my fingers slide in there, next to the plug, when I was stretching out that beautiful, tight hole of yours, I just had this thought… about, uh… about sliding my cock in there, instead of my fingers, right on top of that plug, just completely stuffing you full…”

Eddie’s big eyes were wider than Richie had ever seen them before.

“You mean… like double penetration?”

Richie bit his lip and nodded.

“I mean, it’s just something we can talk about. We don’t have to do it today. You can think about it. We don’t have to do it at all. It was just… it was just something I thought we could try. But only if you want to.”

“Richie…” Eddie felt breathless. He struggled to even find words to express how he was feeling. There were so many emotions raging through his mind and his body. “That sounds fucking amazing.”

He was already getting so turned on, he almost felt like he was throbbing as he looked up at Richie, who was still hovering over top of him in anticipation

“You want to do it?”

Eddie nodded eagerly in response.

“You want to do it… now? Today?”

Eddie leaned up to capture Richie’s lips in a soft, chaste kiss. By the time his head fell back onto the couch cushions, he had already molded his face into an expression of submissive innocence. He blinked up at Richie with his big, soulful brown eyes.

“Yes… Daddy.”

Richie smiled and pressed an excited kiss to Eddie’s lips, which Eddie returned eagerly, until Richie pulled abruptly away, face stern. He climbed off of Eddie and stood up, folding his arms in front of his chest seriously.

“Go upstairs. Take off your clothes, get on the bed on your hands and knees and wait for me.”

Eddie scrambled to his feet in a flash, already moving towards the stairs in his eagerness to obey, but to his surprise, Richie’s hand shot out, grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him back. He gasped as Richie gripped his chin roughly, tilting his head up to look at him.

“What do you say?” Richie sneered condescendingly.

“Th-thank you, Daddy,” Eddie stammered weakly in response, and Richie loosened his hand on his chin, but a cruel smile overtook his face as his hand drifted down Eddie’s body.

Eddie whimpered as Richie’s large hand closed around his half-hard cock and squeezed roughly.

“Now let me be very clear, slut,” Richie’s voice was low and heavy with lust as he delivered his commands. “You do  _ not  _ have permission to get hard. You will wait for me, and you will be a good boy. Do you understand?”

Eddie nodded rapidly.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good. Now give Daddy a kiss.”

Eddie lifted up on his toes to press a quick peck to Richie’s lips. 

“Good boy.”

He gave Eddie’s cock one final squeeze and let go, and Eddie scurried off, quickly bounding up the stairs.

Richie watched him go, smiling after him adoringly, before gathering up their empty coffee mugs and carrying them into the kitchen. He washed both by hand and dried them, then put them back away in the cupboard. He was really taking his time, he knew Eddie didn’t need nearly this much time to get ready, but he also knew how much it turned Eddie on when he made him wait like this. They had both found that anticipation could really be a part of the sexual experience for them, so he took a few minutes to look at his phone as well, checking his work email as well as his notifications on Twitter and Instagram. The photo he’d posted yesterday was just shy of 50,000 likes: it was a picture of Eddie in workout clothes, he was stretching in their foyer as he prepared to go for a run and flipping off Richie for taking a picture of him, and the caption read “My husband is maintaining that hot bod, in case anyone was wondering”

He smiled at the picture one last time before tucking his phone in the pocket of his sweatpants and starting up the stairs after Eddie. He was obviously excited, he was the one who wanted to do this in the first place after all, but he was a bit nervous as well. This was something  _ he  _ had suggested for a change, and he really hoped it would end up being good for Eddie.

When he entered the room, he found Eddie obediently waiting for him, having followed his instructions to the letter. He was completely naked and waiting in the center of their bed on his hands and knees. Richie could see him quiver a bit when he heard his husband entering the room.

Richie silently climbed onto the bed directly behind him, sitting up on his knees and raising a hand to trail up Eddie’s thigh and over his ass.

“Have you been a good boy, little pet?”

Eddie inhaled a shaky breath, staring down at the bed underneath him and trembling with anticipation as Richie’s hands slid further down and moved between his legs.

Richie clucked loudly in disapproval as his hand closed around Eddie’s cock, which was now fully hard.

“Oh no, you’ve been a  _ bad  _ boy. You’ve been a nasty little slut, haven’t you?”

“I’m so sorry, Daddy,” Eddie tried to plead, but Richie just raised his free hand and brought it down hard on Eddie’s ass, cutting him off.

“Did I fucking  _ ask  _ you to speak, whore?” Richie asked angrily, and Eddie shook his head as Richie delivered another slap to his ass. “First you disrespect your Daddy by getting hard without permission, then you think you can just go and run your whore mouth whenever you want?”

Richie squeezed Eddie’s dick even harder and reached around with his free hand to Eddie’s face, where he abruptly pushed three fingers into his mouth and shoved them down his throat. Eddie choked around them at first, then relaxed his throat and wrapped his lips around the digits to suck.

“Your mouth is good for one thing and one thing only, and it sure as hell isn’t fucking talking. You understand that?”

Eddie moaned around his fingers in response, but apparently that was an insufficient response because Richie released his cock to give his ass another hard spank while simultaneously shoving his fingers even deeper down his throat, making him choke again.

“I  _ said _ , do you fucking understand that?” Richie snarled, and Eddie nodded as well as he could with Richie’s fingers still jammed down his throat.

Richie heaved an exaggerated sigh as he pulled his fingers quickly from Eddie’s mouth, making Eddie whine at the loss. He sat back on his knees and looked at Eddie, still obediently in position, ass starting to turn red where Richie had slapped it.

“Jesus, what on earth am I going to do with you? You are just such a fucking whore. You’re so slutty you can’t even stop from getting hard when you’re up here all by yourself. Even when your Daddy gave you a direct order not to get hard. You can’t even obey the simplest fucking instructions.”

Richie had been dragging a spit-slick finger slowly up and down his crack as he spoke, and between that sensation and the degrading abuse that was coming out of his mouth, Eddie was only getting harder. He squeezed his eyes shut, using every bit of strength within him to resist pushing back against Richie’s finger as it brushed against his hole.

“What am I going to do with you…” Richie repeated, in a low whisper this time, as he slid his finger inside Eddie.

“Uhhhhh…” Eddie couldn’t help the sound that escaped him as Richie began to pump the finger in and out of him. It was a bit rough with only his saliva as lubricant, but he still rocked back into it, wanting more.

Richie raised a hand up high and brought it down hard on Eddie’s already red ass cheek, making him whimper. 

“I asked you a question, you stupid slut. What am I going to do with you?”

“Please,” Eddie choked out.

Richie stroked a hand up Eddie’s back and wound it into his hair, yanking on it and pulling his head back.

“Please what, whore?”

“Please… please help me. I’m so bad, I’m so dirty and slutty. Please Daddy, I need you to help me. I need you to show me how to be a good boy. Please, Daddy, please teach me with your dick. Please, it’s the only way I’ll ever learn.”

Richie sighed heavily with annoyance, but he released his grip on Eddie’s hair and quickly yanked his finger out of Eddie’s ass, making him once again whimper desperately.

“So pathetic…” Richie commented with a chuckle, making Eddie’s cheeks burn at the degradation.

Richie stepped back off of the bed and walked around to the nightstand where they kept their toys. Eddie watched out of the corner of his eye as he dug around in the drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube and one of their dildos. Eddie noted that it was a smaller one; Richie must have selected it because he didn’t want to hurt Eddie while doing this, and he found a warm and fuzzy feeling pooling in the pit of his stomach. Richie was still looking out for him and keeping him safe.

Richie tossed both the lube and the dildo on the mattress and then stripped down to his boxers before he returned to his position kneeling behind Eddie. Eddie could hear the cap on the lube bottle and he felt like his whole body was buzzing with anticipation. He wanted to crane his head over his shoulder to watch what Richie was doing but he forced himself to stay in position. 

Richie began fingering him again, slowly and methodically stretching him out, deliberately neglecting his prostate save for an occasional accidental brush. It was absolutely torturous, and Eddie just couldn’t hold himself up any longer. He collapsed down onto his elbows, pressing his face down into the mattress and moaning in a mixture of pleasure and agony.

“Stop moaning. It’s annoying,” Richie snapped, and Eddie had to bite sharply down on his own forearm to stop the uncontrollable noises from spilling out of him.

Richie had three fingers inside of Eddie, which was usually all he would do to stretch him out if they were just having regular intercourse. But since he was going to need to be stretched more for this (much, much more), he fucked him with three fingers a bit and then added some lube to his pinky as well.

Eddie tensed at first when he felt the tip of the fourth finger start to work its way into him, but then Richie could see him physically relax and open up. He couldn’t help but smile lovingly down at Eddie, who was still biting his own arm to stifle his moans. Eddie just trusted him so much, and he loved how much Eddie trusted him. They had a bond that absolutely could not be broken.

Once he had four fingers snugly inside, he reached down with his other hand to snatch up his phone from where it was lying on the bed next to him.

“Now that’s a good boy. Taking it like Daddy knows you can.”

Eddie could hear the unmistakable sound of the camera shutter snapping. His thighs quivered, struggling to keep his ass in the air and his legs spread as he listened to Richie take pictures. He was taking them for Eddie every bit as much as he was taking them for himself; Eddie found himself already yearning to see them, to see what he looked like with four of Richie’s fingers shoved deep inside of him. He wondered if it looked half as incredible as it felt.

“You know what I’m gonna do?” Richie mumbled softly as he took a few more shots. “I think… I’m gonna post these online. So everybody can see what a slut you are, how stretched out you are with a whole fucking hand up inside you. You know what they’re gonna think? They’re gonna think you’re not a boy. They’re gonna think you’re a woman with a big, gaping pussy.”

Eddie couldn’t help himself, he threw his head back and released a loud, strangled moan up into the ceiling, but thankfully Richie didn’t punish him for it. He wasn’t sure if he could take it right now. As of right now it was just on the brink of being too much, feeling so stretched out, so very full, and then with the added humiliation… he could feel tears squeeze out of the corners of his eyes and he buried his face back down into the mattress to wipe them away.

And yet his cock had never been harder.

A Psychology major would probably have a field day with him, picking apart his perverse sexual desire to feel degraded and humiliated by his lover. But Eddie was content with not knowing where his kinks originated in his psyche, he was happy just discovering them and indulging them when they emerged, and he was very fortunate that he had a partner in life who was an enthusiastic participant.

Eddie pressed his face further into the mattress to muffle his moans as Richie started fucking him with four fingers, and for a moment Richie almost got lost in watching his fingers disappear inside of Eddie, a little deeper each time until he was fucking into him all the way up to the knuckle. He thought about what he’d said, about sticking his whole hand inside Eddie. It had been meant to just humiliate him, but now that he was watching four of his fingers sliding in and out of Eddie, he couldn’t help but actually think about it, about pressing his thumb in as well, about sticking his entire hand inside, about seeing his wrist disappear into that beautiful hole…

But that was something for another day.

He slowly pulled his hand out of Eddie’s ass, chuckling at the long whine Eddie released down into the mattress, where his face was still firmly pressed.

He grabbed the dildo he’d selected; a small one for the first time doing this, but Richie was already hoping it wouldn’t be the last time.

Richie ran a hand up Eddie’s back and tangled it back in his hair, yanking his head up off the mattress. Eddie blinked his eyes open, seeing spots dance in front of them. He opened his mouth to gasp in air, but Richie just shoved the dildo roughly into his mouth. It was longer than Richie’s fingers had been and hit deeper down his throat, and he couldn’t help but choke around it.

Richie tightened his hand in Eddie’s hair, holding him in place and preventing him from pulling back, forcing him to keep the dildo deep down his throat.

“You’d better suck it good, baby boy, cuz that’s all the lube you’re gonna get.”

Eddie wrapped his lips tightly around the toy, circling it with his tongue and trying to wet it the best he could, even though his air supply was almost completely cut off and his head was starting to swim.

Just when he thought he might pass out, Richie yanked the dildo back out of his mouth and he inhaled a huge gasp of oxygen, only having the briefest of moments to recover before he was accosted by the sensation of the dildo pressing into him from behind.

Eddie let out another whine and tangled his fingers in the sheets below him, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to stave off the feelings of overstimulation. He’d been stretched out so thoroughly, and he still had some lube coating him, but it was still a bit rough when the silicone toy slid inside of him. He could feel the slightest amount of friction as Richie began moving the toy in and out of him, and while the pain was still overwhelmed by pleasure, he felt a strong sense of relief when he heard the cap of the lube bottle again and felt it dribble down onto his hole as it coated the dildo.

Richie added some more lube to his fingers as well. He reached down between Eddie’s spread legs and cupped his balls gently in his hand before slowly dragging a finger back from his balls to hole until he hit the toy that was fucking in and out of Eddie. The tip of his middle finger pressed in next to the dildo, and then suddenly Richie found himself feeling hesitant.

“Color?”

When they’d first started experimenting with BDSM, they’d originally used a safeword, though they had later switched to a traffic light system. It allowed Richie to check in on Eddie during their endeavours whenever he was feeling unsure. Red meant to completely stop everything, drop any characters and remove any restraints, full stop. Yellow meant to slow down, give them both a minute to breathe, and then try to get back into it. Green, of course, meant go.

Despite his trembling body and heaving breath, Eddie’s voice was level when he answered, “Green.”

Richie smiled a bit and placed his free hand between Eddie’s shoulder blades, applying light pressure as he slid a finger inside of him.

Eddie hummed in contentment, resting his head on his own forearm. He loved when Richie would hold him down like this. It was dominating, yes, but was also sweet in a way. It made him feel secure and grounded.

Richie was able to easily get a second finger into Eddie after the time he’d spent stretching him out, and he quickly went to work pumping them and scissoring them. He fucked Eddie with his fingers, sliding them in and out just below the toy that was still snugly inside him, and brushing them against his prostate on every stroke. Eddie was starting to rock back onto his fingers, his breath quickening. He was already only a matter of minutes away from orgasm, Richie could always tell.

Richie stopped abruptly, making Eddie whimper in response, before adding some lube to a third finger. By this point Eddie was absolutely coated with lube, and when Richie started fucking him with three fingers, the sound was downright obscene. 

Richie removed his hand from Eddie’s back, and Eddie whined at the loss, but he soon heard the shutter of the camera once again. He moaned just thinking of the shots Richie must be getting, already excited to sit and look through them together when they were done. 

By this point Richie was becoming almost painfully aware of his own erection, which was still straining against his boxers. It had become a necessity to free it, so he reluctantly pulled his fingers out of Eddie’s ass, watching him clench around the dildo that was still nestled inside of him. 

Eddie let out a small cry as Richie’s fingers left him, and Richie chuckled in response, patting him lightly on the butt.

“It’s okay, baby boy. You’ve still got that other cock in ya. Just hold onto it, baby,” he stepped back off of the bed to push down his boxers and step out of them, letting out a sigh as his throbbing erection was finally released.

“It’s not enough, Daddy,” Eddie pleaded breathlessly. “Please, I need your cock.”

Richie climbed back onto the bed, sighing deeply as he gripped Eddie’s thighs, forcing his legs apart a little more. He sat back on his heels, taking a moment to absorb the glorious display in front of him.

“Jesus Christ, you have your hole stuffed full already, and that’s still not enough? What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“I’m so sorry Daddy,” Eddie cried out, squirming desperately, wishing Richie would touch him again. “I’m just such a dirty whore, I’m a desperate cockslut, I just need your cock in me so bad. Your cock is just so good, nothing else feels that good, I could take a hundred dildos and it still wouldn’t be as good as your cock. Please, Daddy, please!”

He was practically sobbing, clenching hard around the toy that was still sticking out of his ass. He heard a small beep, the sound Richie’s phone made when it was ending a recording. 

Eddie collapsed back down onto the bed, face in his hands, but ass still up in the air. God, Richie was fucking  _ recording  _ that little monologue, that was just, it was…

… it was fucking hot.

Richie dropped the phone again and scooted up behind him, stroking his hands over Eddie’s reddened ass cheeks.

“Now there’s proof,” he whispered. “Of what a desperate slut you are for my cock.”

Once again, Eddie heard the cap on the lube bottle opening, but this time it sent a wave of shivers through him. He knew what was coming.

Sure enough, he heard Richie sigh with contentment as he greased up his cock. The wet tip brushed lightly against Eddie’s balls as he slid it into position underneath where the dildo was sticking out of Eddie’s ass.

“You want it? You want my cock?”

“Yes, Daddy,” his voice was a throaty whisper. “Please, the other cock just isn’t enough. I need you. I need you to give it to me. Please, Daddy.”

Richie pushed forward, applying a little pressure, but still holding himself back. The tip of his dick slowly slipped into Eddie’s hole, right up against the toy, and he could feel Eddie instinctually clench in response to the intrusion. Hepaused momentarily, once again feeling unsure.

He was about to speak, about to ask, but before he could, Eddie spoke up, once again surprisingly level with his voice.

“Still green.”

Richie nodded in response, even though Eddie couldn’t see him, and started pressing in again. He went slowly, almost torturously slow, inch by agonizing inch, moving between the hard, cold silicone of the toy and the soft heat of Eddie.

It was absolutely phenomenal. He had to stop himself from shoving in the last few inches, but he had to be careful not to hurt Eddie. So he continued on slowly, giving Eddie every possible opportunity to stop him, but Eddie only bit his own fist, stifling the long, loud moan that was pouring out of him.

He’d been examining Eddie’s face, searching for any signs of obvious distress, but once he was all the way in without an objection from Eddie, he allowed himself to look down.

If it felt incredible, it looked even better. He scrambled for the phone he’d discarded on the bed and took several more photos, trying to capture different angles, but nothing quite did it justice. The sight of his cock buried inside Eddie, right underneath that dildo… it was something to behold.

Eddie listened to the shutter of the camera, relaxing his jaw and pulling back his mouth from his fist, looking at the grooves his teeth had left in the skin. He hadn’t even noticed he was biting his fist, he’d been so distracted by overwhelming sensations of feeling Richie’s giant cock push into him under the dildo, pressing right up against his prostate as he entered. It hurt a bit, despite Richie’s efforts to stretch him out and prepare him, but it was worth it. Just being so full…

Just when he thought nothing could ever feel any better, Richie started to move. With one hand he wrapped around Eddie’s hip, holding him steady as he started to fuck into him. With the other hand, he grabbed onto the dildo and started to fuck him with it as well, and that was when it really hit Eddie: he was being doubly penetrated. He’d never even imagined he would be doing this, but with Richie it just felt perfect, it felt like it was something he’d been wanting forever, something he’d been waiting for for his entire life.

“Oh, Daddy…”

“So good, baby. You’re taking it so well,” Richie praised, still giving short, shallow thrusts with both his cock and the dildo.

“Oh Daddy… will you please fuck my mouth with your fingers again?”

“Mmmmm… such a little slut. You just want to be stuffed full in all of your holes, don’t you?”

“Yes Daddy, please Daddy,” he was starting to lose brain function as Richie started thrusting harder and deeper, but he really did want to be stuffed full in both holes.

The hand that was on his hip wrapped around to Eddie’s face and Eddie eagerly opened up his mouth for the fingers. It was definitely the hand that had been in his ass; Eddie could taste the remnants of lube on it, but Eddie didn’t mind the taste, he just wrapped his lips around Richie’s knuckles and sucked hard, hollowing his cheeks. Richie started a steady pace, snapping his hips into Eddie’s ass. He was hitting his prostate on every thrust, keeping him spread open wide with the additional dildo. He moaned around Richie’s fingers, sucking all the way down until his lips were moving over Richie’s wedding ring, his eyelids fluttering shut as Richie started moving even faster.

He couldn’t hold on. He was so close. He was going to…

Even when he couldn’t speak, Richie could tell when Eddie was almost there. He yanked his fingers out of his mouth and moved his hand down to wrap around Eddie’s dick, using the saliva as lubricant to jack him off. It only took a few strokes before Eddie was coming, his mind going completely blank and his entire body spasming. He screamed Richie’s name up into the ceiling, then collapsed completely, all his muscles having given out.

Richie had already been on the edge himself, and seeing Eddie have such an intense orgasm was all it took for him. He pulled out of Eddie and stroked himself twice before he was coming, shooting the hot liquid all over Eddie’s ass and back.

Eddie struggled to regain his breath, gulping in huge lungfuls of air and releasing the vice grip he had on the sheets. He could vaguely feel the dildo being pulled out of him, but other than that he felt numb to all sensations. He’d had a complete sensory overload, and he was only pulled back into reality minutes later when he felt Richie wiping him down with a warm, damp towel, then pulling Eddie into his arms.

“Hey kitten,” Richie stroked a gentle hand through his hair, and Eddie gazed up at him with big brown eyes that were still somewhat zoned out. “Was that… I mean, that was all okay, right? I was trying to keep checking…”

“I think I saw God,” Eddie mumbled brainlessly in response.

Richie started to chuckle immediately, and after a minute Eddie joined in. He nuzzled his face into his husband’s chest, and Richie stroked his back adoringly. 

They laughed together for a few more minutes, just holding each other and coming back down to earth.

“Told ya we should do something fun today,” Eddie added with a smile, swirling his fingers in Richie’s dark chest hair.

“Yeah, yeah, you were right,” Richie responded with a slight roll of his eyes, still stroking Eddie’s soft hair. “And we did do something fun.”

Eddie closed his eyes and smiled as Richie bent down to press soft kisses all over his face. He felt so fucked out and boneless and happy to be in his partner’s arms.

“Do you want to take a shower, baby?” Richie mumbled against the skin of his cheek.

Eddie turned his head to nuzzle into the side of Richie’s neck.

“Only if you’ll join me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Love ya, bebe8s! Hope the online classes aren't destroying you too bad!


End file.
